Capitol Academy
by dumbfanficwriter
Summary: There are worse games to play than the Hunger Games- one of them is high school! A variety of pairings and whatnot.
1. Chapter 1: Marvel

Capitol Academy

_Chapter 1_

"_YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH THE TEACHER'S DAUGHTER?!"_

"She's only three years younger than me!" I snap back, but I know it's not going to help.

"Seventh graders and sophomores are not to be mixed!" Glimmer Jewels shrieks, her hands flying in the air.

Sometimes I don't even know why I talk to Glimmer.

I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Marvel Emerald, and I'm a sophomore at Capitol Academy, an elite school run by one man only… we call him "President Snow". Everybody here has been picked out of many by escorts President Snow sends out to the neighboring schools. They are sent out at a specific time every year, so we call this time of year the "Reaping". If you are chosen, they send you a letter, but it doesn't matter because they force you to attend anyway (A rumor is that one year, they actually had to drag one girl from her home screaming). Then every year, on the first day of school, a hall monitor—we call them "Peacekeepers" because they keep peace in the hallways—is at the doorway, registering the name of every student and giving each new student their "district number", which ranges from 1 to 12. This number actually doesn't really mean anything—it only helps the President and faculty keep track of all of the students, and it also gives you something to have in common with your new classmates. (They say it's random, but I'm pretty sure they give us certain numbers on purpose.) As for me, I'm part of District 1, and so is the junior who is currently freaking out beside me.

"You're going out with a _seventh grader_," Glimmer wheezes for the millionth time.

I roll my eyes and lean back on the metal lockers. Normally when Glimmer is freaking out like this, I usually walk away, but today, we're waiting for _them_ to surface in the crowd.

Speak of the devil: Cato Vincent and Clove Lever, juniors, suddenly appear in the crowd, walking toward us.

Every single year, ever since Capitol Academy was founded, certain people from Districts 1, 2, and 4 always form a clique—doesn't matter what year you're in: freshmen, sophomores, etc.—and shut off everyone else. It never fails to happen. People always call those cliques the "Career cliques". There is always more than one Career clique in the school at one time, but the instant they're made, you can't join them or leave. As for me, I'm part of a Career clique (which was formed this year) made up of me, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Cog (a boy from District 3), and Finn Wayve (a girl from District 4). Cog always has robotics club meetings in the morning, and Finn usually has swim practice, so mostly it's just me, Glimmer, Cato, and Clove that meet up in the mornings.

"Hey Glimmer, Marvel," Clove greets us smoothly, hanging on Cato's arm.

"What's wrong with Glimmer?" Cato jerks his head toward the spazzing Glimmer.

Luckily, Glimmer is too hyped out to answer, so I reply, "Nothing."

Cato opens his mouth as if to say something, but at that moment, Thresh Gullah from District 11 accidently bumps into him. Thresh has dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes (like _her_…), and he is _huge. _Seriously, he's as big as Cato, possibly even bigger, and that's saying something. Cato glares at him as he continues on, not bothering to apologize.

Cato has had an extreme hatred toward Thresh ever since last year; normally, this isn't worth mentioning, since Cato pretty much hates on everyone outside the Career clique, but his hatred toward Thresh is more extreme than any other. Last year, when Thresh was a sophomore and Clove and Cato were freshmen, Thresh accidentally (though people speculate it was on purpose) gave Clove a concussion. Even though she's better now, Cato, who is extremely protective of Clove for some reason, now hates Thresh with a vengeance.

_RING! _The hall begins to empty as people rush to their first classes.

"Does anyone have study hall?" I ask as we start down the hallway.

"I have bio," Clove groans, "and Cato has history."

"I have art," Glimmer says, recovered from her freak-out. "Marvel, you have _way _too many study halls."

"Not my fault I'm a sophomore," I grumble as we part ways.

* * *

><p>My sky blue eyes dart up and down as I scour the bookshelves for <em>A History of Panem<em>.

"Come on, where are you, _A History of Panem_?" I grumble as I enter another aisle.

"Here." A hand reveals the thick book.

"Thanks—" I reach for the book before I notice who the hand belongs to: a girl with dark skin, brown eyes, and thick hair; the girl who likes me, and the feeling is mutual. "Rue! What the heck are you doing? Don't you have class right now?"

Rue Jonquil smiles. "Our teacher let us come to the library to check out a book for our book reports." Capitol Academy is split into two parts: the high school and the elementary school, which goes from K to eighth grade. Both parts share one huge library.

She adjusts the yellow headband she's wearing over her thick black hair. "You were looking for this book, right?"

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

She winks. "I saw your paper on the table earlier, labeled _A History of Panem_. I just connected one to the other- I'm smart that way." She taps her head.

"Thanks," I mumble. Primrose Everdeen, Rue's friend and classmate, peers into our aisle.

"Rue! Stop talking to Marvel and get your book already!" It's not a surprise that Primrose knows my name; after all her sister, Katniss Everdeen, a junior, hates me. She probably rants about me all the time. I think she disapproves of me going after her friend, Rue, but I think the main reason is because Rue got a stomachache from eating spoiled food once when I was with her, and Katniss thought I caused it, even though Rue's food was from home. Luckily, Prim is one of those people who doesn't believe in hating people until she meets them face-to-face, and she's doesn't think I'm that bad.

"Okay!" Rue waves at me before following Prim into another aisle.

* * *

><p>"Please pass your <em>A History of Panem <em>papers to the front."

I pull out my hastily typed paper and hand it to Cog, who sits in front of me.

He glances at it for a moment. "Did you do this in study hall?" he whispers.

"Shut up and just pass it to the front."

Mr. Undersee, the history teacher, takes our papers as they reach the front. I heard that he used to be a mayor before coming to teach at Capitol Academy, and I kind of think he was forced to teach history.

"Well, I see all of you have turned in your papers, so let's continue… now that we've learned about the history of Panem, I guess we are going to go into the geography…"

See what I mean? It's like he's as bored with the subject as we are.

Exactly ninety minutes later, I am released from the torture of history. Cog and I walk out the doorway and find Finn waiting for us. We all have Algebra II next, so we walk together to our destination.

I don't like walking with Cog and Finn. They're those rare Careers that want to talk to other people other than the Careers in their clique, so they say hi to others in the hallway and talk about what so and so did. Most of the time, they talk to me about some random person I don't know, so my times with them are mostly made up of me nodding.

This time, they talk about Finnick Odair, the swim teacher. He supposedly just graduated from Capitol Academy, and as Finn puts it, is "hot stuff". He apparently is going out with Annie Cresta, one of the biology teachers here, who is supposedly "not right in the head". And that's basically all I hear before

"Did you hear about that little girl in the clinic?"

"Yeah, I feel really bad. Wasn't her name Rue or something…?"

I stop in the middle of the busy hallway. Cog glances back at me. "Marvel, what's-"

In one fluid motion, I lung for the two people that had passed me and grab the collar of the boy's shirt.

"What happened to Rue?!" I scream at the boy. "What happened to her?!"

I can hear my ragged breathing in the now silent hallway. I feel the pressure of many eyes on us, but I don't care. The boy, I think from District 5, gulps.

"Uh, I think she broke her hand or something…"

The boy's companion, a girl with red hair and a fox-like face, purses her lips. "She broke her wrist when someone pushed her over."

I'm off and running the second that last word drips from the girl's lips.

* * *

><p>I practically mow down the clinic's door and find Thresh, Katniss, and Prim sitting in chairs next to a bed with Rue on it. Rue is staring listlessly at the ceiling. Dr. Everdeen, the part-time nurse who is also a doctor at the local hospital, glances up at me for a moment before tending to Rue's left arm. Prim is crying while Katniss pats her on the back and whispers soothing things. For a moment, I don't understand why Thresh is here; then I remember that he and Rue are almost like brother and sister.<p>

"Where's Mr. Jonquil?" I ask stupidly.

Katniss glances up at me, almost too mentally busy to remember her grudge against me. "He's teaching right now, so he can't come yet."

Dr. Everdeen straightens up. "Rue's going to be fine… it's just a sprain." The tension in the room is cut, and Katniss is back to giving me her normal moody demeanor.

"She's in a fragile state, Marvel, so I wouldn't bother her," Katniss snaps, her head swiveling back to shoot me a glare.

"I wouldn't say that, Katniss," Dr. Everdeen says, giving me an apologetic look. "He can visit if he wants." Thresh stays silent, only leaning forward in his chair to take a closer glance at Rue. Prim wipes at her eyes.

"I was only pushing her forward in the crowded hallway…" she blubbered. "I didn't think I had pushed her that hard!"

Dr. Everdeen pats her daughter's head soothingly. "Next time, please don't do that. Now get along to class, everyone." As on cue, the bell rings.

Thresh slowly gets up and leaves after giving Rue one last long look. Katniss slowly brings Prim out of her seat and walks out after Thresh. After the door closes behind Katniss, I take a seat in Thresh's chair, the one closest to Rue. Dr. Everdeen gives me a look.

"I'll be on my way as soon as possible, ma'am. I just want to stay for a moment."

"Well, she's sleeping, so don't wake her up. I'm going to go tell Mr. Jonquil that his daughter's okay." Dr. Everdeen washes her hands in the bathroom nearby and walks out the door, closing it behind her.

Rue gives me a weak smile. "Don't you have class?"

I shake my head. "You're more important. What happened?"

Rue turns her gaze back to the ceiling. "Well, Prim and I were walking back to class, and it was really crowded in the hallway, and we were in a hurry to get back to Ms. Trinket's class from the bathroom, and Prim pushed me to tell me to hurry up, but then I tripped and I fell…" She suddenly turns her head to face me. "But it wasn't her fault," she says hurriedly.

"I believe you," I say. A moment passes before she speaks up again.

"You can go to class, Marvel. I'll be fine." But the pain in her voice tells me she wants me to stay. She knows I really can't stay any longer. My mind makes a fast decision, and I shake my head.

"No way, of course I'll stay with you. How much could I miss in Algebra II?" I bow my head for a moment before I suddenly say something I've never said before to anyone: "Because my favorite place to be is with you."

Not only does this surprise me, it surprises Rue as well, because she looks at me with her mouth open. She knows as well as I do that I never say things like that, nor do I like saying so in the first place. I can feel my face heating up, but Rue finally says, "Same with me."

She holds out her right hand to me, and I take it slowly. I bring it up to my lips, and Rue giggles as I lightly kiss her fingers. "Thank you," she whispers after a moment. I smile sheepishly.

Dr. Everdeen seems to know to stay away, because she doesn't come back until after the bell has rung, and doesn't seem surprised to see me still sitting next to Rue, still holding her hand.

**Note from the author: **Surprisingly, I think this is actually the first fic of putting the tributes in high school, but I'm pretty sure I'm wrong. (If there is actually someone else who's written something like this, then rest assured I did not copy from them) This chapter actually took me a while to write because I didn't know what to make happen to Rue, so I ended up writing Ch. 2 and 3 before finishing this. *sob* What do you think of the background story and the last names? I'm still not happy with the ending, but it's all I can come up with for now.


	2. Chapter 2: Clove

_Chapter 2 _

Okay, let's get this straight: I wasn't attracted to Cato at first. He was mean, huge, and _scary_. It's sad, but it's true: I was scared of Cato Vincent. He was the main reason why I started carrying a pocketknife with me at all times. And even worse was the fact that we've been together since grade school, _and _we were accepted to Capitol Academy in the _same _year. And then we both ended up in District 2. The motto of Capitol Academy is: "May the odds be ever in your favor"; the odds were _not _in my favor that year.

Also add to the fact that Thresh Gullah gave me a concussion in gym by slamming that stupid football over my head. Yep, the odds were not in my favor freshmen year.

But I'll never forget when Cato screamed at Thresh afterward and swept me off my feet to rush me to the nurse's office. And when I was in the hospital for a couple days, Cato took my hand in the room and told me that "he would never forgive Thresh for doing this to me". It was very sweet.

I think that was about the time I began to be attracted to Cato.

Okay, maybe Cato can be coarse and unrefined sometimes, but he's honestly really sweet in his own way.

But it wasn't until this year, junior year, until people started to suggest a, well, more-than-friends relationship between me and Cato.

It all started off with that stupid sophomore boy from District 9.

"Hey, aren't you Clove Lever, the girl that always hangs out with that kid, Cato?"

"Yeah. Wanna make something of it?"

"Stop trying to sound tough. I know that you're defenseless without your ugly _boyfriend _around to protect you. That's why you always hang with him."

Nonetheless, he got a pocketknife to the neck and a thinly- veiled threat that if he called me 'defenseless' one more time, I was going to stab him in the back. He never talked to me again after that.

But unfortunately, word got out, and naturally it was only a matter of time before Glimmer started bothering me about Cato all the time.

"Hey, when are you and Cato going to get together?"

"Shut up! I don't think of him like that!"

"Of course you do. What else can explain that blush on your face?"

Okay fine, maybe I do have a crush on Cato. He's sort of cute, honestly, and he doesn't look as scary as I thought he was when we were younger. But I don't know if Cato thinks of me like that. I mean, Marvel always says that he's really overprotective of me, but I always deny it. Come on, the chance of Cato asking me out is the day I cut all my fingers and toes open. Implausible!

...right? He doesn't like me, does he?

* * *

><p>"Clove Lever! I have got to set you up with Cato, for once and for <em>all<em>!"

I glance up from my locker, giving Glimmer a hard look. "Why would you do that? He doesn't like me like that." I've already given up in trying to persuade Glimmer that I don't like Cato like that.

Glimmer sets her hands on her hips, blowing her blonde bangs out of her face. "Hello, Clove! Have you just met Cato or what? He is so obviously into you!"

I blush as I shove a textbook into the back of my locker. "He's not, okay? I've known him for what, all my life?"

Glimmer rolls her eyes. "You're so in denial, Clove. Get your head out of the clouds! Why do you think he lets you hang around with him all the time? I may have just met Cato last year, but I know he gets annoyed with people easily. But he never seems to get annoyed with you!"

I slam my locker closed and turn to Glimmer with a flourish. "That's only because we've known each other for a long time." I mutter.

Glimmer sighs dramatically. "Oh, Clove, you're too new to having crushes. Just tell him you like him!"

Normally, I would've tried to resist the urge to slap Glimmer in the face, but this time, I storm off, struggling to hide the furious blush creeping into my face. Perhaps I am new to having crushes. But who would like me, a short girl with short dark brown hair with a curl that will never stay down? I'm nothing compared to Glimmer and her hot body and flowing locks of blonde hair. Why doesn't Cato like her? But the instant I think it, I know why. Cato doesn't like girls like her: always freaking out, gossiping all the time, _and_ she's too perky for Cato. But there are so many other girls he could like! Katniss Everdeen, for example. I hate to say it, but even though she's not that great in the looks department, there's a mysterious allure to her that makes boys attracted to her. Last I heard, she had two boys, Gale Hawthorne and Peeta Mellark, chasing after her. And how about Madge Undersee? She's not as perky as Glimmer, but she's a lot prettier than me. I don't think she's had anyone going after her lately. Why doesn't Cato go for her?

I bring my teeth down on my lip hard, drawing blood. I'm nothing special compared to everyone else here.

* * *

><p>I slowly chew at my pasta. The table is unnervingly silent between my mother and I. My good-for-nothing father left us years ago, and took my younger sister, Sarah, with him. We still don't know where they went, but my mother and I wonder about them a lot.<p>

"Is everything okay?" my mother asks, putting her fork down.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I mumble between bites. But even I can hear the uncertainty in my voice.

"What's wrong?"

"…boy problems."

"Oh, my little Clove is growing up! Who's the boy?"

"Mom, I'm a junior."

"But I haven't ever heard you talk _once_ about having boy problems!" My mother is truly happy, beaming at me from across the table. "I want to know!" I wonder if there's a Glimmer side to my mother I've never seen before.

"Cato," I mumble under my breath, but my mother's sharp ears catch it.

"Cato Vincent?! From when you were younger, that Cato?"

"Yeah…"

"That's so cute, Clove! But what's the problem?"

"Well… I don't know if he likes me like that."

"You don't think Cato likes you?"

I glance up at my mother's green eyes, which match mine. "What do you mean?"

She purses her lips. "I'm not going to tell you Clove. I'll let you find out for yourself."

* * *

><p>"What should I do?"<p>

Finn Wayve throws her shoulder-length dark hair over her shoulder. "About what?"

Oh shit, did I say that out loud? I glance at Finn behind my cover of _Lord of the Flies_. Does she know about my predicament with Cato?

"About what?" Finn repeats again. She's sitting across from me in the silent library, both of us reading for our Literature I classes.

"Um…" I stammer, my face growing red.

Finn looks up at me, her bright green eyes flashing. "About Cato, right?"

I can feel my face grow even redder.

Finn closes her book and gives me a knowing smile. "I know about your problem with Cato. It's all Glimmer can talk about!"

I remain speechless, my mouth pursed.

Finn giggles. "You're so in love with Cato. Whenever someone mentions him, you lose your toughness. He's like your kryptonite."

"He doesn't like me like that!"

Finn's eyes widen. "Woah. So Glimmer was right."

"What do you mean?" I snap. I feel like I've just been baked in an oven. And stabbed in the chest thirty-seven times.

Finn rakes her hair behind her ear. "Glimmer always talks about how you keep denying that Cato doesn't like you. Come on, anybody with a _brain _could see his moves toward you."

"What, _no –_"

"Then explain why he _always_ tries to protect you from Thresh, to the point that he practically announces it to the school. Friendship, or desperately trying to get your attention?" Finn gives me an excited grin. "You can't say that he doesn't like you."

I bite my lip. "Well, _fine_, I don't think so, but I'll take your word. What should I do then?"

"Just tell him you like him! That's the most obvious thing! Have you ever had a crush before?"

I slam my book closed, ignoring the echo throughout the quietness. I hate it how my heart flutters whenever I think of Cato; it makes me feel too vulnerable. But maybe if I just told him how I feel, maybe my heart would stop beating so fast.

"Fine! I'll tell him!"

Finn almost shrills with glee, but the librarian is already coming over to us, telling us to either be quiet or get out.

* * *

><p>Irony, really, that Cato decides today of all days to walk me home. Even though I keep insisting I can defend myself this time, he does this occasionally so the Thresh thing does happen again. I walk down the empty hallway, my black messenger bag swinging against my hips. I notice Cato waiting for me at the end of the hallway. I purse my lips. Now or never. I would face humiliation from my mom if I told him in front of my house and he rejected me. I definitely cannot tell him in front of Glimmer or Finn. Now or never. This empty hallway is perfect.<p>

"Are you okay?" Cato looks at me with worry. I must have a look of utter terror on my face.

"Umm… I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Ugh, why does he look so calm? Doesn't he know what I'm about to tell him? Well, of course he wouldn't. That'd be creepy if he knew what I was going to tell him.

"Cato…" I test the name on my tongue, a name I've mindlessly said over and over again over the past years. Why is it suddenly so hard to say it now?

"What is it, Clove?"

I take a deep breath, willing my throat to untangle and let me talk. I can almost hear Glimmer and Finn cheering me on. I refrain from coughing to clear my throat, but I manage to get out, "I really like you, Cato."

A moment of silence ensures. I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the rejection, of Cato sighing as he decides how to say 'sorry, the feeling's not mutual' nicely. But no – I'm suddenly smashed into the metal lockers that line the hallway and before I can do or say anything, Cato has smashed his lips on mine, his tongue flickering at my mouth. Not even aware of what I'm doing, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back with fervor.

After a few heated moments, Cato breaks away. "Clove, I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to do that," he says breathlessly, a smile on his face. He honestly looks so adorable. _It suits him, _I think giddily.

I almost can't wait to see Glimmer and Finn's expressions tomorrow morning. Score one for Clove Lever.

**Note from the author: **Some good old Cato/Clove. I think I made them both really out of character, but really, what I think is: Clove's a tough girl who becomes vulnerable when Cato is mentioned (before her love confession), and Cato's a tough dude who's really sweet with Clove. So really, they're each other's kryptonite. J But I think I rushed the ending… what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3: Glimmer

_Chapter 3_

Hello there. I suppose you know who I am. You don't? Wow, that's a first. I'm rather famous (people would rather use the word _infamous _though) here at Capitol Academy. Why? Well, I'm Glimmer Jewels, and I'm the unofficial matchmaker of this school.

I pride myself an awful lot on this title. Not only am I the first person to ever have a title like this, I'm freaking awesome at it. I'm always able to successfully match those two certain people together to create the perfect pairing, no matter how different they are. I can tell almost immediately who should be paired together or not. People who wish to stay single always try to stay out of my way, but I know everyone, and I mean _everyone_. I can practically list every single kid in the school of the top of my head! People usually mistake me for a dumb, preppy slut, but they're wrong.

I love pairing people up on a daily basis, but my most favorite time to do it is _Valentine's Day_. The holiday of love! Could my job be more fitting for that day or what? Sadly, it only happens once a year, but I try to do the most I can on that specific day. And talking about Valentine's Day, it's coming up soon…

* * *

><p>My green eyes pop open the minute my alarm goes off. Valentine's Day! I shoot out of bed like a rocket. I don't have even a second to lose!<p>

In exactly an hour, I'm out of the house. My mother always complains about how I don't do this every other normal day, but I don't care. My matchmaking job beckons, especially today! I board the morning bus with gusto, almost forgetting to pay the bus fare.

I slam the huge doors of Capitol Academy open, scaring a bunch of freshmen nearby. They notice who I am and quickly sprint away, probably recognizing that crazy look in my eyes.

I stride down the hallway, almost empty because it's early in the morning. My eyes dart from side to side, surveying the pickings. Where's Marvel Emerald, that dense shit of a kid?

Ah, there he is: innocently turning his locker's combination. I leap on him, and he screams as I hug his neck tightly.

"Oh Marvel, do you know what today is?" I say sweetly.

He looks nervously at me. "Oh Glimmer, you scared the shit out of me. Yeah, today's Valentine's Day—"

"Yes, it is! And you know what I'm going to do, right~?"

He spins the last number of his lock and it clicks open. "What are you going to do this year?" he asks patiently, used to my freak-out every Valentine's Day. After all, I've been doing this since we first met at Luxury Junior High. I notice that a hint of nervousness lies under his question. I instantly remember his situation with that certain seventh grader.

"I'm going to help you and Rue this year!" I shout, breathing down his neck. He yelps, and he shakes me off, practically throwing me across the hallway. I keep forgetting how strong he actually is, despite his size.

"What the hell!" he yells, his face red. He shrugs off his dark blue jacket and crams it in his locker. "Leave me and Rue alone! I don't care if it's Valentine's Day!"

"Admit it Marvel. You need help with your relationship."

He turns to me with a murderous look. "I thought you didn't approve of our relationship."

I shrug. "You're my best friend," I say. He raises his eyebrows.

"Really," he says, shooting me an "I-don't-believe-you" look.

"Well, you are!" I say defensively. "But also because Rue is adorable! And you skipped class just to be with her in the clinic! Even if your ages aren't exactly right to me, you guys are perfect together!" I let out a whoop, echoing down the empty hallway. A couple kids glance at us, and then quickly shuffle away after they see me.

He turns back to his locker, pulling books out of his black backpack. "Whatever. Just don't humiliate me, all right?"

I smile mischievously. "I can't promise you anything," I say. He turns to me and slams his locker shut.

"Fine, if you must embarrass me, then do it when nobody's looking."

I shrug. "I'll see when the time's right." He walks away quickly, muttering something about finishing homework in the library, but I know that he just doesn't want to talk to me anymore.

"Hey, Glimmer!"

I glance up to see Finn Wayve walking my way. Finn is practically my accomplice in matchmaking. She's not as good as me, but she's handy to go people-watching with. (I don't go as far as stalking people. Yet.) She talks to a lot of people, so she knows a lot of personal information about people that sometimes I don't even know.

"Anything good, yet?" she asks as she gets closer. I shrug.

"Well, I was talking to Marvel about doing something with him and Rue."

She smirks. "We definitely have to do something for them. They're so cute together! But we also have to do _something _for Finnick and Ms. Cresta."

I raise my eyebrows. Finnick Odair is the swim teacher, and Ms. Cresta is a bio teacher. Practically everyone knows that Odair is going out with Cresta. I've talked with Odair only a couple of times, but he is definitely a smooth talker, and he is _hot_. I practically fell for him myself, but I managed to restrain myself. I've seen him and Ms. Cresta together only once, and Odair is possibly the sweetest boyfriend ever with her. I've never tried to do anything for teachers before, but it's worth a try. I nod to show Finn my approval.

"Well, I have to go to swim practice, and I'll ask Finnick if he's doing anything for Ms. Cresta tonight. I'll tell you if I see anything else!" Finn waves before walking in the direction of the pool.

I realize I still have my coat and backpack on, so I run to my locker and unpack as fast as I can. I can't waste precious minutes unpacking for long! I shut my locker and walk through the school, keeping my eyes peeled for possible pairings/pairings to help.

I notice that fox-faced sophomore girl from District 5 and her male friend from the same district talking in the hallways. I think they're cute together, but when I tried to pair them up, they resisted every attempt, both always saying they were just "friends" and would always stay that way. I also stopped because I didn't like that sly look the girl always gave me, like she was thinking of all the ways to blackmail me (something she is actually infamous for: blackmail. Honestly, I think she knows the dirt on practically everyone.).

I continue through the school until I come across my sworn nemesis: Katniss Everdeen. I hate her. She's in my year, a junior, and she always seems to outshine me, even though I think she looks like a rat. And on top of that, she recently has had two boys chasing her! (I heard that she finally chose one of them, but infuriatingly, I don't know who.) Even though I'm much better looking than her, _I _never have any boys chasing after me!

I stop behind her. I know she senses me, but she doesn't turn around, continuing to sort out her locker.

"How do you do it?" I snap, the same question I always ask her whenever we meet.

She turns around slowly, looking bored. "Do what?"

I flip my blonde hair over my shoulder. "You know what!"

She tugs at her trademark braid for a moment, a calculating look in her gray eyes. "I honestly don't know what," she replies.

I glare at her. "Stop messing around! How do you get two boys chasing after you?"

She glances at me before turning around, making it seem like I don't deserve her attention. She is possibly the most annoying person I have met.

I walk away from her, telling myself to calm down. _Don't let her ruin _your _day, _I order myself.

I circle around the gigantic school once, and my stormy mood immediately soars when I see Clove Lever and Cato Vincent walking together down the now slightly busy hallway. They are the most adorable pairing ever, and I'm glad to say that it was _me_ that finally made her ask him out. If you ask me, it was long overdue, because practically _anyone _could see that Cato wanted her.

"Hey, Clove, Cato!" I jump over to them and throw my arms around them. "Today's Valentine's Day!"

"We know that," Cato says gruffly to me. Clove rolls her eyes. "We're not stupid, Glimmer."

My eyes widen. "So you guys are doing something?"

Cato seems to have no reaction, but Clove's face instantly heats up. "No!" she snaps.

I look over at Cato. "Take the initiative here, Cato. Ask her out on a date!"

I almost scream with glee when I see Cato's face redden slightly.

"You two are so dense! Today's Valentine's Day!" I skip away, ignoring Clove and Cato's sighs of relief.

* * *

><p>I almost can't pay attention in class, my mind turning over all the possible scenarios I can do to help people with their relationships. As I'm thinking, someone pokes me in the arm.<p>

"Glimmer, you're paired up with me."

I snap back to reality, and the teacher repeats what he supposedly just said: "Glimmer, you're paired up with Peeta."

Peeta? Peeta Mellark? I turn to the person next to me, and I find a stocky boy with blond hair.

"Uh, hi," I stutter. "I'm sorry, what are we doing?"

"We studying the science of love," Peeta says pulling his notebook from his desk behind me and opening it. "We're supposedly to list out all the supposed "symptoms" of love."

I smile. "Well…" I begin, ready to start listing out my "symptoms", and then I notice a sketch of Katniss in his notebook, and small, but obvious, heart next to it.

"You like Katniss?" The question comes from my mouth before I can stop it. I almost flinch at the obvious distaste in my voice.

He looks at me for a moment. "Yes," he murmurs.

I look at him in shock. "I know that you were one of the boys who were after Katniss," I state the obvious.

"Not anymore." By the sound of his tone, I suddenly realize that _he's _the one that Katniss chose. I turn over this new pairing in my head, and grudgingly discover that this pairing isn't so bad. Peeta's sweetness almost seems to compliment Katniss's stiffness and somewhat sarcasm.

"Well, congrats," I mutter, opening my own notebook. "Are you doing anything with her tonight?"

He shrugs. "She's not into these sort of things."

I whip my head up from my notebook. "What? You guys aren't doing anything on _Valentine's Day_?"

He nods.

I have to do something for them—not for Katniss, but for Peeta.

* * *

><p>"The Finnick and Ms. Cresta situation is done with," Finn tells me proudly as she stands next to my locker. "I helped him make his date with her tonight <em>perfect<em>. Honestly, I can't believe he wasn't going to give her flowers at first."

I nod, murmuring approval as she tells me what advice she gave to him, which included a moonlight walk after the dinner. She's improving in her romance skills. I'm actually a bit surprised at Finnick's clique "romantic dinner with candlelight" with Ms. Cresta. He didn't seem to be the kind of guy who would pull that, but I have to admit, nothing can beat the "romantic dinner" route.

I finally have a free period, so now I can freely think about matchmaking without getting disturbed. Finn has history, so she can't help me with any of my scenarios. I take out my iPod and walk to the library. I would rather go to the student lounge, but during my free period, it's usually a bit rowdy in there, and I need some silence. I push open the wooden doors of the silent library and walk past towering bookshelves to the second level. Almost nobody is on the second level, so I can stare off into space dreamily without getting odd looks.

I sit down at an empty table in the corner and I put my earbuds into my ears. I hit 'shuffle', and the instant the lyrics of the first song burst into my ears, I get a wonderful idea.

* * *

><p>"Clove! Clove!" I push through the crowd, insanely excited about my idea after sitting through a class. I shove a path through the usual pre-lunch crowd toward Clove, who is at her locker.<p>

"What," she groans without looking up.

"First, I need Cato." I glance up, and by gosh, I love the timing: Cato is pushing through the crowd.

"Cato!" I wave my arm in the air, and he slowly makes his way toward us. I'm so excited about my idea right now, I'm shaking.

"Cato, Clove has something to say to you." I purposely let a silence descend between us, almost relishing the confused look Clove is giving me, and Cato's expectant look.

"Oh, well," I say after a moment, "she's too shy to say it to you. So I'll say it for her!" I take a couple deep breaths, and then burst out in a screechy voice:

_Oh Cato, you're so fine_

_You're so fine, you blow my mind,_

_Hey Cato_

_Hey, hey, hey Cato—_

And that's as far as I get into my new rendition of "Hey Mickey" before Clove slaps me hard across the face.

"What the hell!" she shrieks before storming off, her face red. Cato looks at me for a moment, me cradling my throbbing cheek, and then at Clove, who is shoving through the slowly dispersing crowd.

"Did she really make that up?" he asks. I glance up at him, and I almost say "aww" at his adorable pink face.

"Yes, yes," I lie. "She was so embarrassed about it, she almost didn't want to sing it to you in the first place."

He gives me another look, and then he pushes through the crowd in the direction where Clove ran off.

Cato/Clove: check.

* * *

><p>I walk through the hallway, my blue hoodie that I always keep in my locker on, obscuring the red mark on my cheek. It's not that serious that I need to get an ice pack for it, but I don't want people asking about it. But alas, it's a sacrifice for love.<p>

I notice Rue Jonquil walking down the hallway, her left arm in an orange cast. Her dad is a teacher in the high school part, so it's not unusual to see her wandering the high school hallways sometimes. The hallway is silent, most of the kids in the cafeteria. She must have library or something for her to be roaming the hallways without getting in trouble.

"Hey Rue!" I call to her. She notices me and slowly walks over.

"Has Marvel done anything with you today?" I ask expectantly, expecting her to already know that today is Valentine's Day.

She shakes her head no. "I actually haven't seen him at all today. Hey, what's with your cheek—?"

"Darn that stupid Marvel!" I curse, interrupting her before she can ask about the cheek. "It's Valentine's Day!"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I was actually looking for him—"

"No! He has to be looking for you!" Rue looks at me confusedly. Before I can explain why, I hear someone walking toward us.

"Glimmer, what the hell are you doing?" I turn around and see Marvel walking toward me. "Stop bothering Rue," he says carefully, realizing that I am still planning on how to improve his relationship with Rue, and possibly asking her about him.

"Marvel, I was looking for you!" Rue walks around me and launches herself onto him. He looks surprised for a moment, and then he wraps his arms around her skinny waist.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he suddenly bursts out and kisses her on the forehead. I almost gape at this. PDA from Marvel Emerald? What has this world come to?

Rue smiles at this and she kisses him on the cheek. "I'll see you later tonight after school," she says and he lets her go. The instant she is out of earshot, Marvel turns toward me. "It's just a casual movie thing. Nothing special," Marvel says to my shocked face.

"Wha… I…"

He smirks. "I never said I wasn't doing anything with her."

I grit my teeth. Marvel has outsmarted me this year.

Marvel/Rue: check?

* * *

><p>Now for the Peeta and Katniss situation. I really don't know what to do about that. All I know is that Katniss is really into archery, and Peeta takes after his father, a baker. I pass by the cafeteria, realizing that lunch period is almost over. I almost pass by without noticing the bread display at the snack stand that is always open all day in the cafeteria. I stop, and the idea hits me like a cupid's arrow.<p>

* * *

><p>I stand behind a vending machine in the vicinity of Katniss's locker area during my second free period. Acquiring the last item for this idea was risky, but I think it will be worth it. I see Katniss walking down the hallway toward me, toward her locker. I purse my lips in vain to hide the wide smile crossing my face right now.<p>

Katniss steps up to her locker, and with her books in one arm, she turns the red lock on her locker. She seems to be taunting me, slowly turning the dial to rest exactly on the numbers. I grit my teeth. _Just open your locker already!_

Her lock finally clicks, and she opens her locker. For a moment, she doesn't see it. And then a look of shock crosses her face and she reaches into her locker to take out the item I've carefully made.

It's a slice of the heart bread, decorated with a swirl of cinnamon and raisins. But the most shocking thing about the gift is the arrow (which I almost got caught stealing from the gym) pierced through it, with a note attached. I see her reading the note:

_You've captured my heart._

_xoxo, Peeta_

Okay, now that I think about it, the 'xoxo' part was probably a bit over the edge, but Katniss doesn't seem to suspect any trick of the sort, because her face immediately grows crimson. She slams her locker shut and runs off with the bread, probably to confront Peeta about his "gift". He may deny all he wants, but there's no mistaking his writing. It's another talent I have: being able to copy people's handwriting. It's led to many forged love letters in the past.

Peeta/Katniss: check.

* * *

><p>I decide not to take the bus today and walk home. Not only have I spent the last of my meager allowance buying the heart bread, but also because it gives me a chance to silently think about my many achievements today: letting Finn help Finnick with his date with Ms. Cresta, Clove's and Peeta's "gifts", Marvel and Rue…<p>

The thought of not really helping Marvel and Rue makes me uneasy. The "date" just caught me by surprise, okay?

Capitol Academy sits in the middle of the city so I pass many street vendors on my way home. I pass a street vendor selling jewelry. I stop for a moment to take a look. The street vendor tells me that this necklace is on sale; he gestures to a necklace in the front of the table. It's a small necklace: the string is made of woven grass, and the charm is a star (or flower? I can't really tell.) roughly carved from wood. No wonder it's on sale: it's made of such cheap material, no one would want it. Well, maybe people really enamored with greenery would like it—

This thought sends a chill through me. I know a certain someone who likes plants. And that certain someone is currently going out with my best friend. One thought leads to another, and the street vendor has to actually tell me a couple times to let go of him and stop screaming, "What's the price?" or else he's calling the cops.

* * *

><p>I'm a lot faster than people would credit me for. Add that to the part that the movie theater is across from town from where I live. So it's not really a surprise when I reach the movie theater just as Marvel is getting off the bus.<p>

"MARVEL!" I shriek, as though he couldn't hear me, even though Marvel has really sharp hearing. He looks up in surprise. He's changed from his school uniform, and he's now dressed in jeans and his dark blue jacket: a charming outfit, but I don't have time to scrutinize it.

"Marvel," I gasp, coming to a stop in front of him. I thrust the pink gift bag that I managed to get out of the street vendor. "Give this to Rue, and say that you bought it. You owe me, though."

He looks at me oddly before reaching for the bag. "What is it?"

"You'll see," I mumble, still catching my breath. "You'll thank me later." He glances at my heaving form for a moment before walking into the movie theater.

I straighten and smile. Marvel/Rue: check for sure.

**Note from the author: **This is hands-down, my favorite chapter. I should write more for matchmaker!Glimmer in the future. I'm not sure who to write for next, but it's probably going to be Katniss next.


	4. Chapter 4: Foxface

_Chapter 4_

First, before you say anything to me, I'm going to warn you: you don't want to exasperate me. If you know me well enough, you'll know my finesse to know practically the dirt on _everyone_. I'm sly and clever, but I'm practically infamous at Capitol Academy for being the master of blackmail.

My real name's Maren Amber, but everyone knows me as "Foxface". It's a dumb nickname that someone by the name of Katniss Everdeen gave me because my face supposedly looks like a fox—and probably also because I have red hair. (Why does everyone hate on the gingers?) Worst thing was, it caught on, and now even the _teachers_ call me "Foxface". I've gotten used to it now, but believe me, I still have resentment toward Katniss for giving me that nickname, even though she intimidates me. In a way, she's just like me, being antisocial and not one to approach people, but the way she coolly looks at people makes me jumpy. I know all she wants to do is survive, and she's willing to do whatever it takes to do that. I've been gathering up some good dirt on her (did you know that she used to deal in the _black market_?), and I'm waiting for the perfect opportunity to impart it.

* * *

><p>"Maren!" The name slices through the din and I don't even need to look up to know who it is. But I jerk my head up anyway to see my crony (possibly my only <em>real<em> crony), Carl Gin, waving his arm at me. He's the only person who still calls me by my given name.

I honestly don't really know why he is still friends with me. Yes, we do come from the same neighborhood, and we were conveniently placed in the same district of District 5, but I've backstabbed him so many times I can't count, and yet he still insists on hanging out with me. If you're like Glimmer Jewels, the annoying love stricken brat from District 1, you'd probably insinuate it's because he's in love with me, but I know for a _fact _that he's in love with Daniela Bark from District 7. Trust me on that. Besides, I don't like him like _that_.

Anyway, I jostle through the pre-classes crowd, and most of them quickly get out of my way, knowing what could ensue if they irk me. Even as wry as it may sound, I love my status.

I open my own locker, a couple lockers down from Carl. Carl smiles slyly at me, his golden hazel eyes glinting at me.

"What," I yell over the noise of the hallways. I don't like it whenever someone smiles at me like that, and he knows it. It makes me think that they're intriguing.

He slams his own locker shut and walks over. "I think you'll want to hear this: I heard Cog Hasone tried to come on to Faktori Spark after school yesterday."

I inhale a sharp intake of breath, and actually drop my black messenger bag onto the ground. "What?" I screech. I fully enjoy gossip as much as any regular girl. Who knows how I could bend it to my advantage?

"Yeah, but she was not interested. _At all. _Total rejection for him!" Carl laughs.

"I'm pretty sure she was flirting with Thread Grayson in study hall yesterday," I inform him, bending over to pick up my bag and shove it into my locker.

"Thread Grayson? From District 8?" Carl asks incredulously. "Oh… well, I guess that would make sense. They both are pretty moody."

"Psh, stop being a Glimmer," I groan, pulling books out of my locker. "Leave the match-making duties to her."

He rolls his eyes. "I have no intention of becoming a Glimmer," he says sincerely before turning away and walking down the hallway.

* * *

><p>An A+ again on my history test. Honestly, Capitol Academy has to work on its "elite education". I could've done that test with my eyes closed.<p>

"Glimmer," Mr. Undersee calls. Glimmer gets up from her seat and walks up the aisle toward him to get her test. She brushes by my desk on her way, and when I glance up at her, I notice a red splotch on the side of her neck.

_WHAT? _

My fingers drum on my desk as my mind wraps around that. _Who _has Glimmer been getting some from? Marvel Emerald is the first guy that pops into my head. He's one of the only boys Glimmer hangs around with daily, other than Cato Vincent and Cog Hasone, but everyone knows Cato makes out with Clove Lever every day behind the dumpster after school, and Cog is just not Glimmer-worthy.

_But I thought Marvel was going out with Rue Jonquil! _My mind insists.

_Marvel is perfectly capable of having an affair! _I shoot back. I swear I'm the only one who actually has fights inside her own mind.

The bell rings and I'm up and out of the classroom. It's not really my style to be approaching people like this, but I _have _to find out.

Marvel doesn't hear me coming and he flinches when I come to stop beside him. He knows of what I'm capable of. "What," he says cautiously.

"Have you been making out with Glimmer?" I assert.

Marvel turns toward me with a look of confusion and disdain. "What? What are you talking about? I have a girlfriend!"

"So? Glimmer had a hickey!" I inform him.

"So?" he retorts back. "Everyone knows she makes out with boys from surrounding high schools!" My god, Marvel practically spits out information like a fountain.

"Oh really?" I say slyly. "Thank you so much, Marvel!"

"Wait, what?" But I'm already halfway down the hallway, my steps silent and meaningful.

* * *

><p>As I'm scurrying down the hallway, someone suddenly comes out of nowhere and purposely hip-checks me, causing me to stumble for a moment.<p>

Fuck. This kid deserves that strong of a swear word. My god, he is the most annoying kid on the face of the earth. He vexes me all the time, blatantly flirting and not bothering to hide it. Can't he just see the feelings are not mutual? Or am I not conveying it well enough?

"Hey Foxf—I mean, Maren," he smiles at me, trying to be as disarming as he can be with his crippled leg. God, he just _oozes _annoyance. It's a wonder how his District 10 kindred can even tolerate him.

"What do you want," I hiss, trying to walk faster so he'll fall behind. But he's had some practice, and he's able to match my speed, even with his impediment.

"Nothing. Just talking with a _friend_." He says the word meaningfully. Oh my god, if this is what being in a relationship is like, I never want to be in one.

"That's nice. I'm in a hurry, if you can't notice." I'm not really, but anything to get away from this kid. Another reason he annoys me so much is because he hides his background well, and he doesn't interact with others much, so I don't have any dirt on him at all. My god, if I had any, I'd spread it around like it's the plague. Normally, I would wait with my ammunition, waiting for a good time to spread it, but hell, with this kid, any moment is a good time.

"Oh really? Where are you going? I know you have a free period right now." Heck, this kid effing _stalks _me. He deserves to be on the most wanted list for creepiness. Normally, he's usually very quiet, but around me…

"Anywhere but here with you," I snarl, trying to walk faster without sprinting.

He raises his eyebrows. "Too embarrassed to be here with me?" I grit my teeth.

_"Thom Peck, get away from me or else I will incapacitate your other leg!"_

"Fine then. Your wish is my command." He laughs, then disappears down a hallway. If he thinks this is going to make me like him, then he's dead wrong.

* * *

><p>"What's up? You look like you've been through a blender."<p>

"Even worse," I sigh. "Thom happened."

"Oooh." Carl wrinkles his nose. He knows of my predicament with that kid. "Sorry."

"He just can't get the hint that I'm not going to be looking for a relationship any time soon!" I rant, thumbing my iPod touch. "I don't know how to get him to stop bothering me!"

Carl thinks for a moment. "How about you pretend you like him, then break his heart?"

I gag. "There is no way I'm going to even _pretend _I like him. Why does he even like me anyway?"

"Because you're 'secretive' and 'mysterious' and 'sly'," He does an air quote with every word.

"What?"

"No joke. I've heard this from the kid himself."

"He _talks _to you?"

"Yeah, he wants my help in getting you to like him. But there's no way I'm letting that creep get his hands on you."

I smile faintly. I know I can always count on Carl.

"Because you like her!" Glimmer Jewels suddenly appears out of nowhere and slams her hands down on the table between us in the student lounge. God, is this girl obsessive or what?

"No, because we're friends," Carl says with mock patience, and he rolls his eyes. Glimmer bothers us about going out practically every day, and it rankles us both.

"Hey, you know, Glimmer…" I begin, putting my hands onto the table. "Why don't I get to know more about these _boys _you make out with?" I simper. Glimmer suddenly looks pallid, and she backs away from the table.

"H-how do you know about that?" Glimmer falters, clearly guarded.

"Oh, I have my sources," I say vaguely. "So how about it? Why don't you sit down?"

"U-um, no thanks. I think I have to go to, um, cheerleading practice! Yeah, bye!" She's out of the student lounge quicker than it takes to blink.

"My god, I _love _you Maren," Carl laughs, and we share a high-five. "But what was that about?"

I tell him about what I found out from Marvel. "Glimmer's concerned about her image. I'm pretty sure she makes out with these boys 24/7, and possibly even goes to third base with half of them. But she doesn't want to be known as a slut here at school, even though she clearly is." I sigh in content, relishing the thought of having some more gossip that could deface someone's social standing.

Carl shakes his head. "Maren, I will never understand you."

* * *

><p>The sound of the end-of-lunch bell resonates through the high school as I retreat back to my locker to get my biology books. I round the bend in the corner and gag when I see Thom by my locker. Seriously, he needs to get a life. But it's not like I can quickly turn the other direction because I really need to get my books. I mentally tell myself that I will just swoop in, snatch my books, and sprint out of there.<p>

I'm power-walking down the congested hallway, easily making my way through the crowd of students. I'm at my locker in a heartbeat, and my fingers are whizzing as I try to open my locker as fast as I can.

"Sooo, Maren," Thom says. I try to tune him out as I click my lock open in record time. "I need to ask you something."

_Don't answer, don't answer, don't answer_, I repeat to myself as I grab my biology stuff.

"Do you have any free time on Saturday?" He plows on when he realizes I have no intention of answering him. "Because I'm wondering if you'd want to spend some time with me and get to know each other more."

I actually choke on my own spit as I'm swallowing, and I spend a couple of seconds hacking into my locker. I quickly maintain myself before Thom tries to help.

"_Excuse _me?" I shriek, completely obliterating my thought to ignore him.

He smiles at me. "So is that a yes or no?"

"NO!"

"Too shy? It's okay, I'm nervous too."

As I'm sputtering, trying to come up with an answer, someone passes by and glances over at us.

"Aw, you guys are so cute together," she says in a blasé, slightly sarcastic tone.

Although the person says it normally in the loud murmuring of the students in the hallway, people around us spin around and stare at us, probably now labeling us as a couple in their minds. She really doesn't know the effect she can have on others.

My face heats up, but not from embarrassment, but from pure anger. I whip around to follow the girl as she walks past, seemingly oblivious to the fact that I'm boring holes into her back.

_Katniss Everdeen, you are _so _going to be paying for this._

* * *

><p>I slip through the hallways, sending glares everywhere as I make my way to the one steadfast person that I can always count on when I'm doling out revenge at Katniss Everdeen.<p>

"Glimmer!" I hiss as I near her locker. Glimmer whips around to face me.

"What do you want?" she asks suspiciously.

"Nothing against you," I say as I stride up to her. "I just found out something… juicy, and I just thought that you would want to know." When she doesn't answer, I lower my voice. "It's about Katniss."

Glimmer raises her eyebrows. "Tell me," she says. See? I can always count on her, even if she doesn't know it.

"Did you know…?" I begin, and pause for the dramatic effect. "That Katniss used to deal in the black market in the town she used to live in before she moved here? Apparently she was the people's go-to when they needed something."

Glimmer gasps, putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god, really? That _is _juicy!" Glimmer gives me a look of grudging respect. "Well… thank you for the gossip, I guess."

"Payment," I say bluntly.

"What?"

"No, no, I don't need any money or for you to do something, I just want information." When Glimmer doesn't protest, I continue. "I need to know how to take care of Thom Peck."

"Ooo," Glimmer tilts her head sympathetically. "I understand. I heard that he flirts with you a lot, and you paired up with him is actually one pairing I don't want. He's such a creep."

"Well?" I ask.

"Cato," she cites, smiling.

"What?"

"Cato! He hates Thom almost as much as he hates Thresh! Thom always seems to outsmart him and makes him look stupid almost all the time! He'll definitely help you if you want to take care of Thom! Any reason to punch Thom is good enough for him!" I nod again. I know Cato has enough decency not to beat people up without any reason, but then again, he's pretty volatile.

"All right, thanks."

But Glimmer is already further down the hallway, whispering to someone, spreading the gossip. There's a reason why _she's _my number one go-to.

* * *

><p>Thanks to my sources, I know where to find Cato, and I'm greeted with the sight of him macking with Clove Lever as I slam the janitor's closet door open.<p>

"Stop making out with Clove and get out because I need to talk to you," I decree.

"What," he snaps, not moving from Clove. They're both sending me death-glares, but I don't move under the heat of their eyes. "I need to talk to you," I repeat, making sure my voice is thick with venom. Both of them know I can ruin their lives in just a second.

Cato sighs and gives Clove a look that apparently she understands because she stays in the closet as Cato gets out and closes the door behind them. "What do you want, Foxface," he growls, clearly pissed I disturbed their make-out session.

"I need you to make sure Thom doesn't bother me again," I request.

He raises his eyebrows. "Why?" he asks. He knows what I'm asking for, but as I said, he needs a reason.

"He's interested in me, but the feeling's not mutual. I need you to make him stop flirting with me, and that he knows that if he does it again, he's dead."

"Why should I?" I'm taken aback by his reaction, as Glimmer said that he would do anything to pulverize Thom, but then I realize that he's trying to punish me for disturbing him and Clove. I think for a moment.

"Do it or I'll tell Clove who 'accidentally' broke her mom's chain bracelet."

Cato's face doesn't change, but I can see panic in his eyes. "Fine," he says slowly. He cracks his knuckles and grins. "I've been waiting forever to do this anyway. I'll do it as soon as I _can_." And with that, the closet door closes again and I'm nauseated as I hear Clove's moans through the door.

* * *

><p>I'm greeted the next morning with a black-eyed Thom when I walk into the high school. He looks utterly forlorn, and he has so many detriments I almost show my plaudits for Cato's work right then and there.<p>

As I near him, he glances up at me… and flinches. Ha! I bet Cato clearly told him what would happen if he bothered me again. I almost smile sweetly at him and say something funny like, "Hello, Thom. Looking quite dilapidated there, hm?", but I'm pretty sure that will insinuate that I have feelings for him, which I don't, and he'll think he'll still have chance with me. So I just pass him without even a glance, cackling mentally when I see him droop.

Hm? Do I have any qualms about asking Cato to beat up poor little Thom?

Nope.

I never have any qualms about anything I do, because it all works out to my advantage in the end.

**Note from the author: **Foxface was actually pretty fun to write. :D I know I said Katniss's chapter was going to be next, but her chapter is actually sort of hard/long to write since I'm going to be cramming a bunch of new people and information in there, so it'll be a while before I get her chapter up. (Maybe same with Peeta's)  
>Anyway, the reason for the random vocabulary not used in vernacular speech is because Foxface is just so smart that she does that. ;) I know in the book, Katniss said that it wasn't Foxface's style to approach people, but come on, if you can blackmail people anytime, you would not be afraid to approach people; so Foxface <em>does<em> approach people, but she just prefers not to. Loved making the District 10 boy an annoying guy. The reason I have the Careers hating on him is because in my world, when the Careers kill him in the book, he's like, 'whatever' and just makes the Careers pissed off. :D (I need to write that some time) Yeah, but I don't actually ship District 10 boy/Foxface, so don't talk to me about it. -.- (It's a funny pairing, though) Also, about the chain bracelet thing Foxface threatens Cato with, it's what I make Clove have as her district token in the arena.  
>Not sure whose chapter to do next, but if you want to suggest the next person, please write it in a review. Thank you! :)<br>(Also, in case you weren't sure, Faktori Spark is the District 3 female)


	5. Chapter 5: Rue

_Chapter 5_

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"I know, Dad! You tell me everyday!"

My dad raises his eyebrow, and I smile back at him, giving a short reply: "See you later." I step out of the high school world-civilization classroom into the crowded world of Capitol Academy's high school itself. Politely pushing my way through the scores of students (if that's even possible), I slowly but steadily make my way to the middle school part of the academy. Some people move out of my way immediately since they know me from having a class with my dad, but most have to be pushed several times for them to move, which is a bit hard with an arm cast. I glance down at my watch. I'm making good progress—faster than I was yesterday.

"Ruuuuuue!"

I look up, surprised, as a blonde girl shoves through the crowd to my side. "What's up, girlie?"

"Not much," I laugh, her cheerfulness contagious. It's hard to be down when Glimmer Jewels isn't.

"How's the world of middle school? Breaking any boy's hearts when you tell them you're going out with a sophomore?" Glimmer elbows me playfully.

I snort. "No way. It's already common knowledge." That's a blatant lie though. Other than Prim, my best friend, I haven't said my relationship status to anyone else. Just imagine the negative feelings when people in my grade find out that Rue Jonquil, a mere seventh grader, is going out with Marvel Emerald, one of the most popular kids in the high school! Thinking about telling it to someone other than Prim scares me; I know it's kind of stupid to be so scared, but when I hear the distaste in my friends' voices when they talk about eighth graders aiming for high school boyfriends or girlfriends… I mean, I really like Marvel, but I can't help but be kind of fearful thinking that they could think the same way about me if they found out.

"Ooh, making it obvious, huh?" Glimmer throws an arm around me, and I shudder at the lie I just told. "Oh, you cold?" _Shoot, she felt me shiver? _I think, but I shake my head.

"Well, have a good day, sweetie!" She prances back into the crowd, and I turn to look, surprised, at the hallway that leads into the middle school. I look down at my watch: I got through the high school crowd in exactly ten minutes, eight minutes faster than yesterday. Who knew walking with Glimmer Jewels would automatically grant you a quick path through the sea of high schoolers?

* * *

><p>"Rue! Glad to see you're here!" I smile and wave to Primrose Everdeen, who's standing by my locker. Prim and I first met a year ago, when we both transferred to Capitol Academy at the beginning of the year, and we hit it off right away, even though she was really shy at first. We both love animals and are good at tending to scrapes and bruises and whatnot, and it certainly helped that we were both super new to the school, making it that Prim and I always ended up hanging out together or paired together. This year, our lockers are right next to each other, which means that we have to see each other at least once during the day — which is awesome!<p>

Prim tugs at one of her blonde braids. "You ready for the science test today? I heard it's kind of hard."

I open my locker. "I don't think so. I think it's going to be easy. After all, it's just plants and photosynthesis—not that hard."

Prim sighed and faces away from me. "Of course it's going to be easy for you—your mom already taught you plants since you were younger." It's true — when I was younger, my mother taught me uses for plants and how plants work. Since we were poor back then (and kind of still are…), we needed to turn to common, everyday items for medical emergencies and etc. Although I know about the medicines prescribed over the counter and whatnot, I still tend to use medicinal herbs if I can since I've used them so much. Even though Prim's mom is the school nurse, she, along with Prim when she needs to, probably only deals with modern medicines. Besides, for a nurse of Capitol Academy, it would a bit juvenile to use just plants as medicine…

"Well, if you listened in class, Mr. Mitchell told us pretty much what was on the test though. If you studied that, you should be fine!"

"I know, I did, but still…" Prim sighs, looking down dejectedly. I know for sure Prim's going to pass the test though — she always does. She studies so hard for tests, it's practically impossible for her to fail.

I slam my locker door shut, jolting Prim from her thoughts. "Hey Prim?" I ask, thinking about my conversation with Glimmer earlier. "Do you think people would hate me if they found out I'm going out with Marvel?" It's probably a question completely out of the blue, since I've never seemed really insecure about my relationship before, and it clearly shows on Prim's face.

"Hm? What do you mean—" But then the bell rings, and Prim converts back into freak-out-for-the-science-test mode before I can explain further.

* * *

><p>"I totally failed the science test, Rue."<p>

"Prim! You've been saying that since science class ended and now it's fourth period! You did not!"

Prim sighs again as we walk out of the art classroom, the smell of paint lingering and the sounds of our class's chatter filling the hallway. High school students glare at us as they wield their cameras for photography class, although one girl perks up when she sees us.

"Rue! What a small world!" Glimmer skips over to Prim and me, and snaps a picture of us.

"What's up? Photography class?" I ask, even though it's completely obvious. Glimmer merely nods, smiling.

"Yep! My favorite class ever! Hey Marvel, come over here!" Glimmer says, peering over her shoulder. My heart skips a beat. _Marvel? I didn't know he took Photography. _

And I'm right – he doesn't. But he has apparently has art class the same time Glimmer has Photography today, because there are several kids in the hallway painting on canvas as a man with close-cropped brown hair paces up and down the hallway, glancing at the paintings. (We only have two artrooms, and the high school art room must've been taken by another class. Sort of inefficient to have several art classes going at the same time, but whatever…) Marvel glances up from the interesting (lack of a better word…) painting he's doing, and his green eyes narrow, revealing that Glimmer probably has been calling his name several times. "What do you want this time, Glimmer—" He immediately stops when he sees me by Glimmer and his face flushes. He's up and by us in no time, hissing to Glimmer that she better not embarrass him.

"No way, love is never embarrassing. Take a picture with Rue, why don't you?" Glimmer shoves Marvel next to me and he shoots her a "what-are-you-planning" look (or at least that's what I think. I've been getting better at reading his looks, but…). Glimmer only gives a smile and plants herself right in the middle of the hallway, blocking Marvel's escape.

"Come on! The class is leaving!" Prim urges, but she's smiling, and I know she's going to cover for me no matter what. Even so, with the racket Glimmer is making, the class is watching us anyway, no intent of leaving just yet.

"Smile~" Glimmer coos, and Marvel sighs and puts an arm around my waist, clearly giving in. I smile for the camera and lean into Marvel.

"You guys are the cutest couple ever!" Glimmer shrieks after the picture is taken, and my blood freezes. Whenever Glimmer shrieks about a couple, everyone – high schoolers, middle schoolers, maybe even teachers – knows that that couple is not a joke. Did Glimmer really scream that in front of the entire school – well I don't know if the high school knows (they probably do though), but the seventh grade? Marvel probably felt my back suddenly straighten, because he glances down at me with a strange face, then back at the seventh graders.

"Oh Glimmer," Marvel sighs, watching my reaction. "I know right?" Marvel suddenly envelopes me in an exaggerated bear hug, and I start giggling, clearly giving off the vibe that it's just a joke. Glimmer suddenly looks completely baffled.

"What? But it's tr–" Marvel slaps his hand over Glimmer's mouth before she can continue. "Say no more, Glimmer! The world already knows!" Marvel is clearly putting on an act, and he is completely in control of the situation. Glimmer's eyes dart back and forth between Marvel and me, probably trying to pinpoint why I'm (pretending to) laughing along. Prim looks confused too, but she, fortunately, doesn't speak up.

Marvel and I do well enough though, to convince the seventh graders that it's a joke, as they merely laugh at us before turning away. Prim tugs at my hand, letting me know that we have to go. "Gotta go!" I quickly say, but before I move out of Marvel's arm, I pull him close and whisper into his ear: "Thank you."

* * *

><p>As Mr. Homes drawls on and on about some quadratic equation thingy, Prim turns to me. "So, what was that about?" She doesn't need to specify.<p>

"I just didn't want anyone else to know…" I mutter, trying to stay quiet so that Mr. Homes won't hear us, but loud enough that Prim can hear.

"Why? What's wrong with you going out with Marvel?"

"Prim! Do you know what everyone else would think? How could someone like me actually go out with someone like Marvel Emerald?"

"Uh, but you _are_. Ah, is this what you were talking to me about earlier?"

"Yeah, it was, but anyway, that's what everyone else would think."

"Rue, what are you talking about? You're really nice and everyone likes you. How could people think that?"

I sigh and scribble something down before Mr. Homes sees us not working. "But you know _someone's_ going to think that. We're all so obsessed with going out with boys, and for me to have a _sophomore _boyfriend… You know how everyone feels when that one eighth grader started going out with Mitch Pearl! I mean, yeah, they broke up a few days later, but—"

"Rue, are you going to break up with Marvel?"

"No!" I yelp, and everyone in the class turns to look at me, including Mr. Homes.

"Yes, Ms. Jonquil? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, um… I wrote down the wrong number and I got the wrong answer – sorry," I lie, and Prim stifles a giggle.

"Well, it's important to always write down the right numbers," Mr. Homes says, giving me another suspicious look before turning back to the board. I sigh in relief, grateful that Homes is a lenient teacher.

"But you make it seem like you're going to break up with him," Prim continues a few moments after Mr. Homes begins lecturing again.

"I'm not, and not any time soon! He's so nice, and so cute!"

"Then you shouldn't be ashamed!"

"I'm not ashamed, Prim! It's just…" I trail off, not knowing what to say. It's the truth: I'm not ashamed of mine and Marvel's relationship. But it's just so _scary_ when I think of telling someone….

"You're embarrassed about it! What do you care what the other seventh graders say? As Glimmer says, true love is love!" Prim giggles, but quickly stops when Mr. Homes starts to look in our direction again.

"Girls, can you please pay attention? We're having a test on quadratic equations this Friday, so you better know this." Everybody groans at the information. Prim crosses her eyes at me and looks back down at her notebook.

* * *

><p>"Girlie, what was up with photography?!" Glimmer shrieks as she corners me during my free period in the library. The librarian shushes her, but she's probably done it millions of times before (Glimmer is infamous for having a loud voice).<p>

"Uh, what?" I ask, stalling. I don't want to tell Glimmer I lied to her before, but…

"You and Marvel were pretending to _not_ be a couple!" I wince, but luckily there's no other seventh grader in our vicinity. Glimmer continues, "I already interrogated Marvel about it, but he refuses to speak! And _I_ would know if you guys broke up, so speak, girlie!"

"Are you asking me if Marvel and I are going out or not?"

"Yes! I mean, no! Yes, whatever! I just want to know why you and Marvel were joking about going out when you two are!"

"Uh…" I glance down at _The Outsiders_, the book we're supposedly "reading" in English class (it's more like we're just reading certain tiny parts and then analyzing them). It's a bit intimidating to meet Glimmer's eyes when she's glaring at me like this. "I didn't want the other seventh graders to know."

I look up to see Glimmer raising her eyebrows. "But I thought you said that the seventh graders already knew?"

"Uh, I was joking," I sigh. Glimmer Jewels studies me for a few moments.

"Sweetie," she starts, sitting down across from me. With the serious look on her face, I'm expecting a serious talk about love or something like that, but I should've known…

"LOVE CAN NEVER BE HIDDEN!" she suddenly yells, making me and possibly anyone else in the library flinch.

"Ms. Jewels, _shut up_!" the librarian snaps, not even bothering to be polite this time. Merely waving her off though, Glimmer studies me. "Girlie, I don't know what you're so _freaked out_ about, because it's not like anybody in your grade hates you! Right?" She continues on before I can answer, "So you don't need to be so worried how people will think! …Look, if you're so worried, I'll keep my lips zipped from now on, okay?" She makes a zipping motion in front of her lips. I give her an unbelieving look. "Seriously!" Glimmer exclaims. "I know I never usually keep my lips closed, but I really will this time! Here, let's pinky-swear on it! I would _never_ break a pinky-promise!" She shoots her pinky finger toward me, and I just can't help but laugh at the whole situation.

"Pinky-swear," I agree, linking my pinky with hers.

"So! I probably have to get back to class now. Ten minutes left," Glimmer remarks, glancing at her silver watch.

"You skipped class just to find me and talk to me?"

"Yep! Well, I did waste ten minutes talking to Clove since she had a free block, and then fifteen minutes scouring the school because I thought you were in the music room at first, _but_ it wasn't a wasted hooky. See you at archery practice?"

"Yeah, maybe, if I'm not in the music room. I think my dad has a meeting—" But Glimmer is already gone.

* * *

><p>I sit on the metal bleachers of the football field, where archery practice for the high schoolers is taking place. I'm not part of archery, but I like going to the practices since I get to see Katniss and Glimmer (and occasionally Marvel, who comes for Glimmer, and Prim, but she usually has environmental club meetings though). I watch the handful of students, wielding bows and quivers as they talk amongst themselves. I don't look up when someone sit down next to me, distracted by the high schoolers.<p>

"Hey, sweetie. How was school?" I turn and am greeted with a smiling Katniss Everdeen. I reach forward and hug her.

"Pretty great! Prim keeps insisting she failed the science test even though she totally didn't!"

Katniss shakes her head at this as I let go of her. "Prim's been studying every night for this test – I highly doubt she failed. You?"

"Oh, I didn't study, but I thought I did okay?" I shrug. "Probably because I know plants?"

"Don't lie, you probably studied too!" Katniss laughs, elbowing me playfully. I giggle – she really does know me. "Why aren't you in the music room?" Katniss asks. "I would've thought you'd be practicing for the concert."

"Ah, the conductor had to go to this meeting, so naturally she locked the classroom door," I groan. "Curse the sixth graders that mess around with her classroom when she's not there. I really wanted to practice today!" _Especially so I can get my mind off of my sudden worrying about my relationship getting found out._

"Archers! Get in line!" The instructor yells in his booming voice, approaching the crowd on the field. Katniss waves at me before running down the bleachers and onto the field. I take out _The Outsiders_ so I can actually get some reading done while at the same time watching practice. I think it's a fairly interesting book, but most of the time in class, the teacher just talks negatively about the book and how if we didn't get good grades, we would end up like Ponyboy and the other Greasers. What a shame that we're not actually reading the entire book though, because I think it's really good, but I would guess that Capitol Academy doesn't want to condone gang violence by making us read about it.

I almost don't notice when someone sits down next to me, but then he puts his arm around me. "Hey Rue, thought you'd be here," Marvel says, peering down at my book. "The Outsiders? That was a weird book."

"It's good though!" I insist, putting my arm on his back. "I thought you had track today!"

"Nah, Coach Boggs isn't here today," Marvel laughs, "so no practice for me."

"Skipping practice? You delinquent!" I giggle, hitting his back. "Coach Boggs is going to kill you though!"

"Hey, I'm the only one who's been winning meets, so he can't kill me yet," Marvel replies, shaking his head. "Everyone is so slow, what a shame."

"I thought Finn got third place last time you guys had a meet!"

"Nah, I mean nobody's getting first place consistently like me," Marvel says, winking at me. I shake my head at his arrogance, but it's not a surprise. When I first met Marvel when I had transferred here last year, the first image I had gotten of him was _complete_ arrogance as he boasted to me how he was in District One and how it was the best district and – well, you get the picture.

"So modest," I say jokingly, leaning slightly away from him.

"It's what you love about me," Marvel coos, tilting toward me, noticing that I'm leaning away. But as Marvel does that, his hand presses _hard_ on my cast, causing a sharp pain, as my hand hasn't had a lot of pressure on it for a while. "Ow!" I yelp, jerking away from Marvel.

"What's wrong? _Agh_, did I lean on your hand?" Marvel reaches toward me, but I scoot away, holding my cast, not wanting him to hurt my hand any more, even if it wasn't his intention. I turn slightly toward the high schoolers, hoping they're not watching our struggle, but instead, I see _it_.

"Marvel, get back!" I scream suddenly, trying to push him away before the, before the –

Marvel jerks back at my outburst, pushing him away, but not with enough momentum to prevent getting his bottom lip sliced open with the arrow that shoots through the space where he was just a second ago. The cut immediately begins bleeding, but Marvel merely stands there looking into space, like he's trying to make sense of what just happened. I whip my head toward the crowd of high schoolers to see what happened, and I see Glimmer getting into Katniss' face, screaming, "Why did you do that?!" Marvel finally makes a movement and I whip my head back – he's apparently finally realizing that he's bleeding like heck, holding his fingers up to the blood oozing down his chin.

"Ice!" I yell out to the high schoolers, and grab my own jacket to apply pressure to the cut lip. Marvel stubbornly pushes me away at first, but I press the jacket toward him, not giving up. "Apply pressure," I order, and he sighs and finally takes the jacket. Glimmer sprints up to the bleachers a moment later, throwing me a bag of ice.

"What happened?" Marvel manages to get out before I shove the ice toward his mouth.

"That bitch – sorry Rue – Katniss Everdeen decided to randomly shoot an arrow at you! She insisted it was because you were going to hurt Rue, but I highly doubt it, that total skank!" Glimmer yelled, letting loose all kinds of colorful insults I managed to ignore.

"Why did she think Marvel was going to hurt me?" I think out loud, pressing the ice on Marvel's mouth. Before Glimmer can answer though, Katniss herself approaches us, looking at Marvel's injury warily.

"I'm terribly sorry, Marvel," Katniss says, nodding at Marvel. "I honestly thought that you were hurting Rue _again_, and well…" Katniss shrugged. "I didn't want that to happen." Marvel clearly notes Katniss' emphasis on the word 'again', and he looks down, hiding his face from us. "That was before I knew Rue," he says in a low tone.

"That shouldn't matter," Katniss snaps, her words icy. "You shouldn't have done it, period." We all know exactly what Katniss is referring to. Glimmer, for once, is not jumping to Marvel's defense; there's really nothing she can say about what Marvel did to me last year that can mitigate how bad it was. "Did you know that you could've caused internal damage if you had punched her harder? Punching a young girl like Rue that hard…" Katniss continues, shooting more sharp words at Marvel. "And honestly, the stomach of all places…"

"Stop!" I yell. "T-that's behind us!" Marvel and Katniss look at me in surprise. "I-I…" I stutter, "I know it's hard to remember what Marvel did to me last year, but… it's in the past! I… I forgave Marvel, Katniss. You don't need to hold the grudge anymore."

"Oh, it's not the punching part I'm mad about," Katniss says, her eyes flickering down to the ground. "I'm over that, because I know you forgave him, so there is no reason for me to be still angry. I'm just shocked that he could have attacked you like that, Rue. If he did that to you, there's nothing stopping him from doing that again to someone else… or rather, _you_. But whatever," Katniss sighs, closing her eyes, "if he wasn't hurting you just now, I guess I can forgive him this time… for you, Rue. I apologize again, Marvel." With that, Katniss turns on her heel and walks away from us, leaving the three of us in silence.

* * *

><p>"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"<p>

"Yeah, dad! See you later!" Leaving my dad's classroom, I walk through the high school hallways with a jump in my step, still happy from the fact three days ago, my obnoxious orange cast was finally taken off after _Too bad it wasn't before Katniss almost shot Marvel, _I think regretfully. Nonetheless, improving my mood even more is the fact that on Mondays, not many high schoolers are in the hallways because of the late start (President Snow reluctantly agreed to them a year ago after several studies showed that it _actually_ improved student learning; unfortunately, it doesn't apply to the middle school.) As I near the lobby of the school, I notice a familiar dirty blonde head and swaggering walk, and I run over to catch up to the boy.

"Is your lip okay?" I ask, pulling on the back of Marvel's black blazer.

Marvel starts and frowns slightly when he realizes it's me. "Geez Rue, I just got a _cut_. On the mouth, too; there's nothing to worry about."

I frown back at Marvel, but say in a teasing tone, "Hmph, this is my thanks for helping you when you were in shock? Thanks a lot, I appreciate it."

"Aww, Rue, don't be such a diva," Marvel chuckles, wrapping an arm around my waist and hugging me gently. "You know, though," Marvel adds letting me go, a mischievous smile creeping up on his face, "I think it would help more if you gave it a kiss, too."

"Oh Marvel," I giggle, but I still stand on tiptoe so I can kiss Marvel on the mouth, lightly on his cut.

"Rue?"

I lurch back from Marvel, practically losing my balance, but Marvel clamps down on my arm in time to prevent a face plant. I whip around to see the source of the voice, and it only confirms my suspicions and fear. Rory Hawthorne stares at us under dark bangs near the hallway to the middle school, studying Marvel and me from across the lobby_. Of all the people to find out,_ I think, _it has to be _Rory Hawthorne_, doesn't it?_ One of the social butterflies of our grade, the guy that usually promises to keep secrets but eventually spits them out later? "Hi, Rory," I call, trying to act like I'm not completely freaked out at having been found out.

"Hullo," Rory chokes out, gulping. "Hi Marvel," he adds after a moment. _He probably feels scandalous now,_ I think to myself, and I can't help but smile at how serious we're being at this not really serious situation.

"Hi," Marvel says evenly, studying me and Rory. He's smart enough to know that there's really nothing he can do anymore at this point.

"Did you do the math homework?" I continue, discreetly stepping away from Marvel. "I thought it was kind of hard."

"Shoot, we had math homework?" Rory gasps. "No, we didn't! Rue, help me with it then!" He suddenly sprints across the lobby and grabs my arm, pulling me with him. "Uh, bye, Marvel!" He yelps over his shoulder at the last minute. I merely wave at Marvel before turning toward Rory, who's seemingly intent on pulling my It's not until we're out of Marvel's earshot that he stops and faces me.

"What just happened, Rue?" Rory questions, staring me down. "Did I just see you kiss _Marvel Emerald_ on the _mouth_?" Yes, he looks shocked and confused, but certainly not _disgusted_. I take this as a good sign and I remember Glimmer's words 'that that I wouldn't need to be scared' in the library.

"What else did it look like, Rory?" I laugh, feeling the pressure of hiding my relationship with Marvel lifting. "Yes, I did kiss him."

"Oh man, Rue," Rory gasps, "You're aiming high in relationship prospects! I just gained so much respect for you – well, not that I didn't respect you before, heh heh, you know what I mean, sorry I'm babbling…"

"I've actually been going out with him for a while," I correct him. He might as well know the whole story, right?

Rory sputters and gawks at me. "Holy _shit_."

**Note from the author:** Sorry guys for the insanely late update. You can find out more about the status on future chapters on the Capitol Academy tumblr ( hg-at-capitolacademy . tumblr . com ); all chapters will be published here though.

Well, I don't I was very consistent with various details in this chapter, nor do I think several scenes were written very well, but I would appreciate any kind of feedback, especially criticism (especially on my writing)! If you were confused on any details, please message me and I'll try to explain it better! Also, I would really appreciate it as well if you told me how you think of how I portrayed Rue in this. I feel like I portrayed her as a complete scaredy-cat, but maybe it fits her and how she was described in the books, but I'm not quite sure. But I guess I could also keep in mind that we're all scaredy-cats in our middle school years… Also, did I write Katniss off as a total bitch in the scene where she "apologizes" to Marvel? (I mean, she hates the Careers, so it wouldn't be weird for her to be bitchy around them, but...)

Also, if you didn't get the reference, "Mr. Mitchell" and "Mr. Homes" are actually Mitchell and Homes from Squad 451 in _Mockingjay_. Not enough information is provided about them to really accurately characterize them, so for now, Mitchell is a middle school science teacher and Homes is a middle school algebra teacher.


End file.
